Sayonara
by shouta-warrior
Summary: Japan/fem!Nesia—; Kiku mulai tertawa. Ada segulung kesedihan yang menekan dalam suara dan tingkah lakunya, membuat Kirana perlahan demi perlahan merasa iba. Kiku berusaha untuk menampilkan wajah tenang, namun yang terlihat malah wajah pahit getir. Belum pernah Kirana melihat tuannya itu menampilkan ekspresi semacam itu. RnR?


April, 1945.

Kiku menyingkap tirai, membuka jendela kamarnya. Personifikasi dari negeri sakura itu memandang langit yang mendung di angkasa. Matahari masih enggan untuk menampakkan kala subuh tiba, bahkan kabut pun ikut menyelimuti langit. Angin menyeruak masuk ke kamar, begitu dingin ketika menerpa kulitnya.

Suasana subuh kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Suram. Seperti itulah keadaan hati seorang Kiku Honda saat ini.

Ia mendesah pelan. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya tanda kedinginan. Iris cokelat kelabunya terus menerus memandang langit subuh dengan sendu. Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya, di bumi pertiwi. Ironis, ia harus meninggalkan tanah yang ia jajah selama tiga setengah tahun. Bukan hanya meninggalkan tanah ini, tapi juga—

—harus meninggalkan gadis itu.

=0=0=0=0=

**Sayonara** (A JapaNesia fanfic)

**Japan (Axis Powers: Hetalia)** © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Indonesia (OC)** © Ruriyo-san

_I only own the story. First fanfic on this fandom, btw. Human name used._

=0=0=0=0=

Kiku beranjak dari jendela. Matanya tertuju pada barang-barang yang ia kemas tadi malam. Ah, sebentar lagi ia akan pergi. Tak lama lagi. Ia akan kembali ke negara tercintanya, Jepang. Pesawat jet telah menunggu, siap mengantarkannya ke sana. Pihaknya telah kalah dalam perang Asia Pasifik, yang berarti ia harus menyerah kepada tentara sekutu...

Seharusnya ia senang, karena akhirnya ia akan kembali. Seharusnya ia lega, karena tugasnya di sini telah berakhir—meskipun kekalahan ada di pihaknya. _Seharusnya._

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Mengapa... ia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan gadis melayu itu?

Iris cokelat kelabunya kini bergantian memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ia juga harus meninggalkan rumah ini, rumah peninggalan Netherlands—atau Oranda-_san_, begitulah Kiku memanggilnya—dipenuhi banyak memoar antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Baik yang pahit maupun yang manis.

Ia terbatuk selama beberapa detik, dan segumpal darah turut keluar. Kiku tidak terkejut. Memang, sudah beberapa hari ini tubuhnya sakit-sakitan. Semua dikarenakan penyerangan yang terus menerus dilakukan Amerika serta sekutu-sekutunya kepada negerinya, Jepang. Bagaimana pun juga, Kiku adalah seorang personifikasi. Apa yang terjadi pada negaranya, pasti akan berimbas pada dirinya.

_Tegarlah, Kiku. Kau harus tegar!_

Begitulah kata-kata yang terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kini, saatnya ia mengucapkan perpisahan pada gadis yang menjadi personifikasi dari negeri ini—Indonesia, atau Kirana.

Kiku melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kamar Kirana yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kamar yang ia tempati. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kirana sebanyak tiga kali, namun tak ada sahutan.

_Mungkin ia masih tidur_, pikirnya. Namun ia harus membangunkannya. Kiku benci—kenyataan bahwa ia harus membangunkan gadis itu, hanya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal.

...Meskipun ia tahu, gadis itu membencinya. Setengah mati.

Kiku membuka knop pintu kamar Kirana, menyebabkan pintu itu berderit memecah kesunyian di ruangan tempat Kirana berada. Saat ia masuk, matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut hitam obsidian. Suara dengkur halus terdengar di telinga Kiku, menandakan bahwa gadis itu memang masih tidur nyenyak, terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Kiku berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Menatap seraut wajah polos nan cantik milik Kirana. Aih, dalam lelapnya pun, bibirnya yang tipis melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah. Padahal gadis itu sering dirundung nestapa yang tiada henti mendatanginya. Namun ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Gadis yang luar biasa.

Menduduki kasur Kirana, tangan Kiku meraih sejumput rambut panjang Nesia yang terurai, dan menghirupnya. Aroma bunga melati langsung menyesaki paru-paru, aroma yang takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Suara pintu berderit kembali terdengar. Seseorang berpakaian pakaian militer—bawahan Kiku—memasuki kamar Nesia. Wajahnya khas oriental Jepang serta kumisnya yang lebat. Dengan penuh hormat, ia membungkuk pada Kiku. "Kiku-_sama_. Sudah waktunya anda berangkat." ujarnya pelan.

"_Chotto matte _[1]. Aku ingin mengulur waktu sebentar." Kiku menyahut dengan cepat, namun suaranya terdengar dingin sekali. Ia masih ingin meluangkan waktunya dengan Kirana.

"_Demo— _[2] "

"Kau mendengar perintahku. Pergi."

Si bawahan nampak gelagapan mendengar si Tuan mengusir dirinya. "_H-Hai, Kiku-sama! Wakatta!_ [3]" Ia membungkuk kembali, lalu pamit ke luar. Pintu pun kembali ditutup.

Kiku kembali menghela napas, kali ini terdengar lebih berat. Ia mendekatkan mukanya, tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Kirana yang halus. Kirana sendiri yang masih dalam keadaan terlelap merasakan sesuatu ganjil menyentuh pipinya serta hembusan napas yang begitu dekat, ia menggeliat lalu kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok Kiku, sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Refleks, Kirana langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Kiku. Iris cokelat kenarinya menatap Kiku dengan perasaan was-was, meskipun setengah kesadarannya masih berada di tempat tidur.

"Mau apa anda ke sini?" Kirana bertanya dengan nada suara yang menggambarkan ketidaksukaan.

"Neshia-_san_," Nampaknya Kiku tidak terkejut dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Kirana. Bangkit dari tempat tidur, Kiku berjalan mendekati Kirana. "Neshia-_san_, aku—"

"Jangan berani mendekat!" pekik Kirana histeris. "Apa lagi yang hendak anda inginkan?"

"Neshia-_san_. Aku janji, tidak akan melukaimu." bujuk Kiku.

"Bohong," desis Kirana penuh kebencian. "Pembohong!"

Kirana sudah bersiap melakukan perlawanan, bahkan ia mengeluarkan keris yang ia selipkan dibalik rok batiknya yang panjang. "Jangan pernah bermacam-macam denganku!"

Kiku terdiam. Namun ia tetap bersikeras mendekati Kirana, hingga membuat gadis itu terpojok di sudut ruangan. Tatkala gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang, dengan cekatan Kiku menepis keris milik Kirana hingga terlempar agak jauh.

_Klontang!_

Kirana menggeram, mencoba mengambil kerisnya yang telah terlempar. Kiku telah mengantisipasi hal itu, maka ia mencengkram kedua tangan Kirana dan membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku!" Air mata Kirana mengembang, meronta sekuat tenaga.

Kiku masih mencengkram tangan Kirana. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku. Hanya untuk beberapa menit saja."

"Kau pikir, aku mau?" Kini, pelupuk mata Kirana sudah tak sanggup menahan air mata dan membasahi pipinya yang kering. Iris cokelat kenarinya menatap sengit iris cokelat kelabu milik Kiku yang datar. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Merebut kebebasanku, menyiksa rakyat-rakyatku, serta menyedot habis sumber daya negeriku? Nyatanya, kau sama saja dengan bangsa barbar sialan itu!"

Kiku tertegun, suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokan. Yang dikatakan Kirana menancap dalam lubuk hatinya. _Kau sama saja dengan bangsa barbar sialan itu_—oh Kami-_sama_, Kiku tidak suka mendengarnya—dirinya disamakan dengan bangsa-bangsa barat. Namun itu memang kenyataan. Tak bisa dipungkiri.

Cengkraman pada tangan Kirana mulai mengendur. Bukannya meledak marah, justru dia terlihat tenang. Nampaknya dia benar-benar terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Kirana. Ia menatap gadis itu, sepasang matanya tidak se-datar sebelumnya, kini malah menjadi teduh.

Kesunyian memenuhi kamar Nesia.

"Kau benar mengenai satu hal," Kiku membuka suara, tersenyum getir. "Ya, aku merebut kebebasanmu, menyiksa rakyat-rakyatmu, juga menyedot sumber daya negerimu. Tetapi, kumohon—jangan samakan aku dengan bangsa-bangsa barat itu."

Kiku mulai tertawa. Ada segulung kesedihan yang menekan dalam suara dan tingkah lakunya, membuat Kirana perlahan demi perlahan merasa iba. Kiku berusaha untuk menampilkan wajah tenang, namun yang terlihat malah wajah pahit getir. Belum pernah Kirana melihat tuannya itu menampilkan ekspresi semacam itu. Selama tiga setengah tahun, yang Kirana ketahui—bahwa Kiku adalah orang yang misterius, tak banyak bicara, namun pekerja keras.

"Selama ini, diriku telah dikuasai ambis-ambisi menggelikan. Termakan kekuasaan, aku menjadi buta. Hingga aku tak sadar, sedikit demi sedikit – tanpa kusadari aku mulai kehilangan jati diriku yang sebenarnya." Sang personifikasi negeri sakura menunduk, menancapkan pandangannya ke bawah, poni rambutnya jatuh hingga menutupi kedua matanya. "Ironis, saat-saat di mana aku mulai mengalami kekalahan... Aku mulai sadar."

Apa ini hanyalah imajinasi Kirana, atau ia mendengar Kiku mencoba menahan tangis. Namun ia tak merasa ingin menanggapi, jadi ia hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku karena telah membual padamu, membuatmu kecewa. Neshia-_san_, aku tahu jika kata maaf saja tak cukup. Namun hanya itulah yang bisa kukatakan, yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku, sebelum aku pergi dari sini."

Kali ini giliran Kirana yang tertegun. Kiku – ia berkata dengan tulus, tidak ada kebohongan sedikit pun. Ia bingung, harus menunjukkan reaksi apa. Di saat bersamaan, ia merasa senang namun juga agak sedih, aneh. Memang dirinya membenci Kiku, namun setelah mendengarkan curahan hati Kiku, untuk sesaat ia merasa bahwa Kiku tidak sepenuhnya jahat, seperti yang diceritakan Yao—personifikasi dari negeri tirai bambu, juga merupakan kakak angkat Kiku—dalam suratnya pada Kirana. Masih ada secercah kebaikan pada dirinya, begitu katanya.

Entah gagasan dari mana, Kirana tiba-tiba memeluk Kiku dengan. Kiku sendiri bahkan terperanjat, tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang selama ini membencinya itu malah memeluknya. Dengan erat, penuh keibuan.

"Untuk alasan itu saja, aku merasa kasihan padamu." Kirana berkata dengan terbata-bata. Perasaan benci yang selama ini merayap dalam hati kecilnya terkikis juga. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu, tuan. Ketika kau kehilangan kekuatanmu, kegelapan memudarkanmu."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu?" Kiku terperanjat.

"Tidak tahu, begitu saja terpikirkan di otak." jawabnya ngasal. "Tapi, sungguh, tuan – saya bisa merasakan perasaan tuan, bagaimana rasa kesedihan serta rasa sakit mengambil alih diri kita."

"Seperti yang kau rasakan ketika Oranda-_san _menjajahmu, Neshia-_san_?"

"Yaaa, begitulah. Tiga setengah abad saya dijajah Belanda. Dan selama itulah – kesedihan tak berujung seakan menghunjam saya dari dalam."

Kiku mendesah, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh agar dapat memandangi muka si gadis melayu. "Kau memang wanita yang tegar."

Kirana meringis. "Saya tidak setegar yang anda kira."

"Karena itulah, aku menyukai dirimu." Kiku tersenyum lembut. Ia mencondongkan badannya, dekat sekali dengan Kirana. Saat itulah, berdesir-desir naluri Kiku.

"Eh?" Kirana mengernyitkan alis.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hampir membuatnya pingsan.

Kiku menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kirana kemudian bibirnya menjejak bibir Kirana. Sebuah ciuman menyapu lembur bibirnya – membuat yang dicium kaget setengah mati. Pipinya merona merah, berusaha untuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Saat kedua orang itu selesai, Kiku membenamkan wajah Kirana ke dadanya, mendekapnya. Kirana sendiri, hidungnya menghirup aroma parfum yang segar dari baju—atau pakaian militer kah?—yang dikenakan Kiku.

"Kau selalu ditimpa masalah, selalu menerima hinaan dan caci maki yang dilontarkan rakyatmu," Panas napas Kiku serasa membakar leher Kirana. "Kau juga mampu bertahan selama tiga setengah abad dalam genggaman Oranda-_san_. Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku tak yakin apa bisa bertahan."

"Tuanku..."

"Di saat-saat seperti ini, jangan panggil aku Tuan. Lupakan segala formalitas – Kiku saja, Kirana-_san_."

"Ah... K-Kiku..." Kini muka Kirana seperti kepiting rebus, apalagi ketika Kiku memanggil namanya.

Detik demi detik, hinga menit demi menit berlalu. Lama kedua orang itu merengkuh dalam pelukan, sembari angin subuh membelai keduanya dengan lembut. Hangat, dan lembut. Itulah yang dirasakan Kirana. Sudah lama ia tidak dipeluk seperti itu – terakhir kali, orang yang ia peluk adalah adik kembarnya, personifikasi negeri Jiran yang kini berada dalam genggaman Inggris Raya.

Kiku akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. "Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Kirana jadi salah tingkah. "Entahlah."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu... Boleh aku meminta padamu satu hal, Kirana-_san_?"

"Hah? O-Oh, boleh saja – asal jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"Tentu saja tidak," Kiku terkekeh-kekeh. "Nah... Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu, sebelum aku pergi dari sini..."

"Seperti ini?"

"Itu bukan senyuman, itu seringai – yang sangat jelek." Kirana mendengus kesal mendengar Kiku mengatakan seringainya jelek. "Butuh bantuan?"

Kirana mengangkat bahu, bingung.

"Kalau begitu..." Kiku berpikir sebentar. "Kau masih ingat tidak?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku menawarimu makan malam khas Jepang..."

"Aku tidak ingat," Kirana kembali mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu, sini. Duduklah bersamaku." Kiku menggenggam tangan Kirana, membimbingnya untuk duduk di pinggir kasur Kirana.

"Saat itu..." Nada suara Kiku begitu hangat dan penuh energi. "Ketika aku memperkenalkan tata cara makan ala orang-orang Jepang umumnya, kau tampak kebingungan. Kau tampak begitu asing dengan makanan-makanan yang kusajikan – sup miso, ikan yang dibumbui, serta semangkuk nasi. Dan kau berkali-kali mencoba makan menggunakan sumpit, namun tak bisa. Akhirnya, kau menuangkan sup miso serta ikan ke dalam mangkuk nasi, dan makan semuanya menggunakan tangan. [4]" Kiku mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Oh! Yang itu!" Kirana memekik, baru teringat. Ia terlihat sumringah sekali. "Ah... Aku mana mengerti tetek bengek makan ala orang Jepang, peduli setan dengan itu!" sahutnya kesal, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum geli.

"Nah, nah. Kalau tersenyum seperti itu, Kirana-_san_ jauh telihat lebih manis." Matanya lalu melirik arloji yang ia kenakan. Ah, sudah hampir pukul enam pagi. Ia harus pergi. "Kirana-_san_... Satu hal lagi, sebelum aku pergi."

"Apa itu?"

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Hah?" Kirana mengerjap-ngerjap. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan," Kiku mendecak kesal.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kirana memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa berasakan hembusan napas Kiku, mengenai telinga kanannya. Nampaknya, Kiku hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Kokoro kara no kimi wo aishiteru_, Kirana-_san_. [5]" ujarnya lembut, selagi menahan kesedihan karena akan meninggalkan Kirana. Tentu, Kirana tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Tangan Kiku merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Bunga sakura.

Ya, bunga sakura – lambang negeri Jepang. Kiku mendapatkannya dari bosnya, melalu salah satu bawahannya. Bunga sakura itu masih segar, wanginya pun dapat tercium dalam radius satu hingga dua meter. Ia letakkan bunga itu di sebelah Kirana. Kiku tahu, bunga sakura tak bisa ditanam di Indonesia, karena itu ia berpesan pada bosnya untuk mengambilkan bunga sakura untuknya.

Namun, sebenarnya ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu. Kiku enggan memberitahu Kirana. Biarlah gadis itu mengungkapkannya sendiri.

"_Sayonara_." Kiku berujar tanpa suara. Betapa enggannya ia meninggalkan Kirana, namun ia yakin – sepeninggal dirinya, Kirana akan menjadi perempuan yang lebih tangguh. Kelak, dirinya dan Kirana akan bertemu kembali, kala gadis itu telah membentuk negara yang berdaulat, juga merdeka.

Dan, Kiku mengendap-endap keluar, tanpa menimbulkan decitan pada pintu kamar Kirana.

Saat Kirana membuka matanya—karena ia merasa capek memejamkan matanya terlalu lama—ia mendapati bahwa Kiku tak lagi ada di sebelahnya. Lenyap.

"Kiku?"

Dan saat itulah Kirana mulai menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya pada Kiku. Tapi, terlambat.

Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

=0=0=0=0=

Epilog

Agustus, 1945

"Nona Kirana, mengapa melamun?"

Kirana tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu menoleh pada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Oh, Husna..."

Husna, sang pelayan pribadi Kirana yang bertugas menjaga Kirana, tersenyum padanya. Rambut cokelat ikal pendeknya menari-nari kala ditiup angin. "Masih berpikir mengenai proklamasi kemerdekaan yang tadi baru berlangsung kah?"

Ah, ya. Tadi pagi, jam sepuluh, Ir. Soekarno beserta Muhammad Hatta memproklamasikan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Dan ya, Kirana tentu hadir di sana. Menangis sesenggukan saat naskah proklamasi dibacakan. Oh, yah – ia sudah lama memimpikan kemerdekaan.

Kirana cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ah, tidak kok. Hanya..."

"Kenapa, nona?"

"Aku... Hanya berpikir mengenai sesuatu." Mata Kirana menerawang, memandang langit biru di angkasa. Ia teringat akan hari di mana Kiku pergi meninggalkannya, dan meletakkan bunga sakura di sebelahnya. Kenangan mengenai hari itu membuatnya sedih. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Kiku meninggalkan bunga sakura untuknya. Apakah ada maknanya?

"Husna, boleh aku bertanya?" Yang ditanya mengangguk patuh. "Apa maksudnya dari bunga sakura, ya?"

"Bunga sakura?" Alis mata Husna berkedut. "Setahu saya, nona—saat saya bersekolah di Jepang, Bunga sakura itu lambang musim semi. Dan, musim semi itu adalah musim di mana seseorang yang terpuruk, bangkit dan berusaha untuk berubah, menjadi lebih baik." tuturnya panjang lebar.

Kirana terperanjat.

Jadi, itukah artinya?

_Kiku... Maksudmu dengan meninggalkan bunga sakura itu, untuk memberitahuku supaya ketika aku terpuruk, berusaha untuk bangkit... Benarkah? _

Dan saat itu pula, air mata menggenangi kedua pelupuk mata Kirana. Berjatuhan.

=0=0=0=0=

~OWARU~

=0=0=0=0=

[1] Jp: Tunggu sebentar.

[2] Jp: Tapi

[3] Jp: B-Baik, tuan Kiku! Saya mengerti!

[4] Ah, ini... Saya waktu itu lagi liat-liat Nico Nico Douga, ada fanmade PV Japan/fem!Nesia yang ceritanya Nesia gabisa makan pake sumpit lol. Sayang saya gatau siapa yangbuat, soalnya saya kurang pandai baca huruf-huruf jepang hehe.

[5] Jp: Aku mencintaimu dari dalam lubuk hatiku.

(lol, saya lagi terkena writer's block untuk fanfic saya di fandom lain, malah melarikan diri kesini.)

A/N: Yoroshiku! Saya newbie di fandom Hetalia, and this is my first fanfic (yeah, sebenarnya ada satu lagi – dengan main character-nya China). Jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kekurangan di sana-ini, apalagi typos orz. Jadi mohon di maafkan yah. And yes... Ini idenya murni dari otak saya. Gaada niat kopiket, please deh. Kalau ada yang sama... Yah, gak sengaja itu.

Dan lagi... Ini fanfic abal dah rasanya. Apa cuma saya yang suka pair JapaNesia? Kayaknya kebanyakan pada suka pair NethereNesia atau UKNesia deh, hiks.

Sebenarnya saya udah lama sih suka APH... Dari kelas 7 dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, gara-gara Zerochandotnet kecintaan saya akan APH bangkit lagi huahahaha. Duh, nostalgia.

Maap endingnya terkesan gantung. Justru saya lebih suka ending yang menggantung gini hohoho -dihajar-

And now, minta reviewnya boleh? XD


End file.
